


Pearl

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Gryffindor Al, Hufflepuff Scorpius, Next-Gen, androgynous Scorpius, androgynous character, genderqueer Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius isn’t sure that he can accept Al’s gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

Scorpius fingered the pearls in his ears. He frowned. Al had never given him such an expensive gift before. _Would he be mad if Scorpius didn’t wear them?_

“You don’t like them?” Al said.

“No, I do.”

Al was the only student at Hogwarts who knew that Scorpius wore a witch’s dress and a long strand of his grandmother Narcissa’s pearls under his school robes.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Scorpius shrugged, and looked everywhere else other than Al’s face. There weren’t a lot of options as they were behind the curtains of Scorpius’s bed in his dorm in Hufflepuff Basement.

“Come here, Cori,” said Al, pulling on his arm. Scorpius scooted between Al’s legs, leaning against his chest. He felt Al’s Quiddtich-callused fingers scrape the nape of his neck as he moved Scorpius’s long, golden hair away. Al pressed a hot kiss against his skin. “So beautiful,” he said.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” The words came out in a breathless rush. He felt Al’s chest expand like he was drawing in a breath before speaking. “Because I think you want me to be some brave Gryffindor like you, and show the school this side of me,” he said, tugging on a pearl earring. “But I’m not ready.”

“First of all, I _do_ think you’re brave. It’s not my place to have an opinion about whom you tell or when you tell them. I’m just glad that you show _me_.”

“Then why _earrings_? Do you expect me to wear them in public?”

“They’re a gift, Cori. There’s no hidden message or master plan. Honestly, they were kind of an impulse buy. I just saw them and thought they’d look good on you. And I was right, by the way. But where and when and _if_ you wear them is up to you.”

“Okay. Thank you, then,” Scorpius said. He ran his hand along Al’s thigh, and felt Al’s legs tighten around him. “And second of all?”

“Hmm?” Al said.

“You said _first_ of all you think I’m brave. So…?”

Al laughed. “And, _second_ of all, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested a Scorbus story with the line, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”


End file.
